Fuego de Noche, nieve de Día
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Ccanción de romance... amor, y drama... te dejo y te vaz con él... [SagaxCamus]


Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día

_Antes de que empiece a amanecer  
y vuelvas a tu vida habitual  
debes comprender que entre los dos  
todo ha sido puro y Natural _

Saga de Géminis, uno de los caballeros mas poderosos de la orden dorada, se encontraba en su templo... esperando... con el corazón en la mano... con un alma que talvez termine congelada de dia... o talvez... se derrita por la noche...

Caminaba lentamente por su templo, arreglado de una manera extrabagante, estaba nervioso... esperando que el llegara para comenzar con esa guerra de pasión... donde las palabras sobraban... donde cada Noche... aquel se llevaba un pedacito de su alma...

Pasarón varios munutos... hasta que lo vio ahi... parado con su elegancia y refinura de siepre... su olfato no lo engañaba, era una locion francesa que embriabaga todos sus sentidos ... ahi estaba el... Camus de Acuario... el caballero mas frio de la orden que se entregaba a el cada noche... demostrando que puede sentir mas que nadie... talvez por amor... pero...

Camus comenzó a caminar hacia Saga haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamientos... el acuariano paso su mano de arriba hacia abajo pasando a centimetros de la piel de el geminiano ... mientras le decia suavemente...

- Deja de pensar... solo siente...

Era en esos momentos cuando Saga se preguntaba si Camus lo amaba... mas comenzó a perderse con la mirada de Camus... lo tomó por la cintura para atraerlo mas hacie si y comenzar a besarlo con ansiedad... mientras que Camus tomaba entre sus manos su rostro para acariciarlo suavemente y atraerlo a su mismo rostro y profundizar el beso... entregandose de nuevo a Saga... sin siquuiera saberlo...

La ropa comenzó a deslizarse por sus cuerpos... bajando lentamente como lo hacia el frio y la negrura de la noche... suspieles comenzaron a tocarse... suaves roces la una con la otra... extasiandose entre ellas... caricias con ternura, besos con pasión, gemidos de extasis... 

- SAAAAGAAAA!  
- AHHHHHHH!

_Tu loca mania  
ha sido mia  
solo una vez  
dulce ironia  
fuego de Noche  
nieve de Dia..._

El fin estaba cerca... ambos ya se sentian que no durarian mucho unodos en uno solo... asi que se abrazaron nuevamente con fuerza... Saga acelero las embestidas contra Camus... y este arañaba la espalda de Gemnis... con desesperacion y deseo de mas... mientras que gemia al ritmo de cada movimiento de su amante...

El extasis llego para ambos al mismo tiemepo... un grito de placer salio de sus gargantas inundando el lugar con pasion y encanto... se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron... la ilusion poco les duraria...

Lentamente... Saga salio de Camus... y ambos se recostaron en la cama de Geminis... para dormir en lo que llegaba el detestado amanecer... con el cual... Camus se iria... Milo, su actual pareja... lo estaria esperando... como cad amañana...

_Luego te levantas y te vaz  
el te esta esperando como siepre...  
luces tu sonrisa mas normal.  
blanca pero fria... como nieve..._

Saga se mueve lentamente en la cama, con una mano busca a su amor... mas solo encuentra una nota en su lugar... impregnada con el aroma que sabe que lo enloquece... mas las letras... lo matan de un dolor terrible...

Saga: 

Esta fue nuestra despedida, te entrede todo de mi, mi alma y mi cuerpo... pero sabes que Milo es mi vida... adios...

Camus

Tomandola entre las manos... se deja caer de nuevo en su cama... leyendola una y otra vez... esperando que no sea verdad... que solo sea un juego de su mente... pero se da cuenta... de que no es asi... que Camus la escribio para el... solo para Saga de Géminis...

_Y mientras yo me quedo aqui sin ti  
como un huracan rabioso y febril   
tanta pasion, tanta osadia  
fuego de noche  
nieve de dia... _

Se esconde en su almohada... para que sus amargas lagrimas terminen en ella... para que absorba su dolor y su trsteza... su soledad... cuanto amaba a Camus... entregaba todo por el... y lo dejaba por Milo... por Milo...

- Por Milo...- se repitio una y otra vez... hasta que volvio a ser vencido por el cansancio de llorar y quedarse profundamente dormido... donde soñaba que Camus estaba ahi... con el... amandose como cada noche...

La tarde esta cayendo... y el sol esta por irse... Saga abre lentamente sus ojos... y se encuentra aun desnudo entre las sabanas blancas... y recuerda que en todo el dia no se ha levantado... se la paso llorando y durmiendo... voltea a verse en el espejo... y solo ve una silueta entre sus sabanas y una mirada llena de tristeza... y suspira copn recelo... esperando que el aire haga que el dolor se vaya... 

Sentandose en la cama... voltea a ver la puerta... esperando ver a Camus de nuevo... esperando que el frances que lo tiene cautivado... regrese a sus brazos... pero... solo se pasa la noche en vela... esperando en vano...

_Noche a noche en blanco y sin dormir  
ardo entre los plieges de mi cama   
se que estas apunto de venir  
pero solo viene la mañana... _

Una mañana mas solo... triste... con señas de no haber dormido en toda la noche... esperando... tomando para olvidar el dolor... esperando que Camus llege y lo abrace como siempre... pero... todo por Milo... Milo era su vida... y el... solo su obsesion... si... no fue nada para Camus... y el tontamente se enamoro... pero aun asi... lo tuvo una sola vez... y esa vez... le basto para toda la vida...

Saga sonrio... y se recosto en el sillon... la cama aun estaba como Camus la habia dejado... y Saga... aun seguia esperando... un dia mas...

_Tu loca mania  
ha sido mia  
solo una vez  
dulce ironia  
fuego de noche  
nieve de dia... _


End file.
